


Rubdown

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Ianto cleans up Jack after the grand rescue





	Rubdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Any, Any, "If I had any dignity, that would have been humiliating" (Adam Savage)](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/80674.html?thread=3933218#cmt3933218) Mild Jack/Ianto, set after Day Two

The cement was coming off slowly; Ianto kept the hosepipe trained on Jack as his superior and lover scrubbed himself down with a bundle of dead weeds.

"You have to admit, it was a clever way to try and silence you," Ianto admitted, dryly.

Jack darted a smirking glare at him over his shoulder, as he scrubbed the insides of his thighs. "The manacles were one thing: been there many times and I'm not above a little bondage as long as I know where the keys are. But cement? That's criminal and it makes the worst body wrap imaginable."

"I would think so," Ianto said, eying the irritated patches on the decemented areas on Jack's skin.

"But that was quite a rescue, charging in like a knight on a forklift to bust your true love out of the tower," Jack said, appreciatively, as he set to work scrubbing his back, reaching around as far as he could. "But waking up wearing nothing but manacles and cement dust? If I had any dignity, that would have been humiliating.

"Can you help with with my back?" he asked, holding out the rudimentary scrubber.

"Certainly," Ianto replied, taking it from him. Standing behind Jack, he could let himself smirk a bit with relief. If Jack could joke about a nasty situation, he was no worse for the wear.


End file.
